To Cry
by Arctic Bee
Summary: A little while after Ponyboy disappears, Soda and Steve talk together at the DX. Friendship!Fic


A/N- Wow! I never thought I'd write Outsiders fanfiction xDDD. I had to read this book for school, and unlike most books I've read, I actually really enjoyed it. (Not the project, but the book.) A lot of the characters reminded me of my favorite characters from others shows, which helped. In the end, my biggest questions in the book were about the Steve/Soda friendship. How had they met? How did they interact? While I have other drabbles that deal more with the other parts of their friendship, this idea was a particular daring plot bunny. I had imagined how Soda would've reacted once he heard Pony had left, and quite possibly how Steve did as well. I can't guarentee ic-ness for this fic, but honestly, I've seen worse in the Outsiders fandom. O-o.

Also; I should note this story was not meant to imply slash but if you want slash…hell go for it. ;o

Enjoy~

--

Nobody in the street dared to make a sound as Steve entered the abandoned gasoline station, sitting on a container of gasoline as he took a drag on his cigarette. It was long after dark and Steve sat here, contemplating what to do. Tonight had been a rather rough night… he and his father had gotten into another brawl that turned to fists and a declaration 'to get the hell out of my house and never come back.' Steve knew that he could go to Soda's house…but he knew that Darry wouldn't appreciate his company. Ever since news of Pony going missing had reached them Soda and Darry had been devastated. Darry had taken it especially hard, believing the whole ordeal was his fault. Soda suffered in his own way…

Suddenly Steve heard footsteps and turned around to see the tall, lanky figure of Sodapop Curtis approach him. He knew Soda had lost a bit of weight, and once he was able to see his eyes, Steve could see the dark circles under them. His buddy's face still held a little of its cheer, but it was overwhelmed by tiredness, a dull look covering his features. Realizing that he wasn't alone Soda's eyes widened, looking up at the figure. "Who…"

"It's me, Steve." The brunet had spoke with a gruff nod and Sodapop had breathed a sigh of relief, hoping on the container besides him. As the two sat in the night, Steve noticed how Soda stared forlornly in the distance as if he was waiting for someone who wasn't going to come.

"Stevie…do you have a cig…?" Soda's voice had interrupted the silence as Steve stared at him oddly but complied, taking a pack out, opening it and handing a cigarette to Soda. The blond then went about lighting it, holding it in his unsteady and shaking hands as he lifted it to his mouth. Steve watched before looking away and sighing.

"I hate seeing you like this Soda."

"Hnn?" Sodapop had glanced towards Steve, eyes questioning. "Stevie…"

"It's because you're worried about Ponyboy aren't you? He wouldn't want you and Darry to be beating yourselves up over it."

"…Of course I'm worried about Pony." Soda mentioned quietly. "What kind of big brother would I be if I wasn't?"

"You're smoking Soda. You're smoking."

"So? You're smoking too."

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "I've been lighting them up ever since I was 11, but you never touch cigarettes…unless…"

Soda looked away, laughing a throaty laugh that only made him sound more upset. They both knew what Steve's unspoken words were. "That's true."

They lapsed into another uncertain silence before Soda spoke up quietly. "Stevie…why are you here?"

"Hnn? Got kicked out again."

The brunet spoke with such a nonchalant tone, but Soda could tell that Steve was in pain, though he wasn't as obvious when going about it as he was.

"You could've come to our place." Soda piped up quietly, "You're always welcome."

Steve had given Soda an incredulous look, and a small smile almost indistinguishable in the darkness of the night. "…thanks. But I doubt Darry'd like my company with the case with Ponyboy 'n all…"

Sodapop froze for a second, only breathing steadily. "Darry wouldn't be awake. I made him go to sleep a while ago. If only Pony knew how much Darry cares…And how much we goddamn miss him…"

Steve merely sighed at this, drawing Soda near him with his arm when he began releasing choked sobs. They sat there a bit as Steve tried to comfort his friend. "It's ok to cry… there's no need to act tough in front of me Sodapop."

"B..b..ut…I'm a greaser." The blond shook ever so slightly under Steve's grip as he tried to control his tears. "Greasers don't cry."

"I don't see any rule that says that." Steve shot back, hand still resting on Soda's shoulder. "You should cry when you need to cry, and that's that."

"I…it show's you're weak…"

"No." Sodapop looked up at Steve's convicted face as he reached he pulled his cigarette from his mouth and breathed in. "I think it takes a certain strength to cry when you need to."

"Stevie…"

"But bud, don't tell Dally about any of this, k? He'd kill me if he knew I was getting sentimental."

"I promise." Soda had chuckled lightly before sobbing openly in the night, Steve offering him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they continued to look up at the glittering sky.

And as the night drew to a close, Soda had smiled at him and Steve had realized that he wasn't the only one who needed somebody to understand him, somebody that told him that you didn't need to be tough all the time.

Somebody who knew that sometimes, it's alright just to cry.


End file.
